ed_edd_eddy_fanfiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed for v
''Is a fan fiction written by family guy rocks.Based on the popular novel v for vendetta written by ''Alan Moore. the cul da sac has been enslaved by a totalitrian right wing fascist governement every one has given in to the totaltarien government exsept for one man V E.D. who refuses to give in and continues to cause trouble for the fascist governement. story in the year 2012 a massive nuclear war broke out causeing a nuclear holocaust wipping out the whole world population the only surviving area was peach creek.IN peach creek multiaple gangs and people fought for controll however after making a deal with serveral mobsters a facscist army took over peach creek establishing a fascist dictatorship ammediatley eny one who was diffrient was killed our sentened to death camp the fascists rebuilt peach creek and made a fake voice called the finger.Every one fears the faccist dicatorship exsept for on man named ed who refused.Ed went into hiddien and trained himself in the art off killing His weapons of choice inculde daggers explosives and tear gas.Ed renamed him self V ed and gained notice when he saved nazz from 6 fingermen V ed rippied off the fingermens heads and took nazz to his shadow gallery later he blew up the peach creek government building.V ed searchs for remaning survivors people who will stand up to the fascist dicatorship he finds eddy who has become rich but lost his money when he was arrested by the fascists V ed thought hed been killed but found him.He also found ed and his babey sister sarah who is know married to jimmy and several others. list of characters V Ed A masked anarchist who seeks to systematically kill the leaders of peachcreekfire a fascist dictatorship ruling a post apocalyptic peach creek . He is well-versed in the arts of explosives, subterfuge, and computer hacking, and has a vast literary, cultural and philosophical intelligence.Ed is the only survivor of an experiment in which four dozen prisoners were given injections of a compound called "Batch 5." The compound caused vast cellular anomalies that eventually killed all of the subjects except ed, who developed advanced strength, reflexes, endurance and pain tolerance.Throughout the novel, V ed almost always wears his trademark Guy Fawkes mask, a shoulder-length wig of straight dark-brown hair and an outfit consisting of black gloves, tunic, trousers and boots. When not wearing the mask, his face is not shown. When outside the Shadow Gallery, he completes this ensemble with a circa-17th century conical hat and floor-length cloak. His weapons of choice include daggers, explosives and tear gas.Ed kills the facists by ripping off there face our posning tham to death he also pelts tham with tear gas and kills 10 at onice he has super human strength and onice killed 20 off the fingermen in a hour.He is exacley like his counter part v for vendetta.He is ed from ed edd n eddy. Nazz hammond V ed saves the teenage girl nazz hammond, a main character of the story, from the "Fingermen". She comes under eds wing, learns of his past and of his current battle against the government. Kevin Chief of new peach creek and Minister of Investigations, which has become the "Nose", kevin is a pragmatist who sides with the government because he would rather serve in a world of order than one of chaos. He is nevertheless honorable and decent, and trusted by the Leader because he is reliable and without ambition. He eventually achieves his own anagnorisis and self-knowledge, expressing sorrow over his complicity with Norsefire's atrocities. He is at one point referred to as edward Finch (an error on the part of marie kanker). alistair harper organized crime boss boss who kills nazz's lover Gordon. Initially Creedy hires him and his men to temporarily bolster the police force after Ed V destroys the government's surveillance equipment, but marie kanker recruits him to her side to ensure Creedy's downfall by offering to place him in charge of the Finger after Conrad comes to power conrad heyer in charge of the "Eye" —the agency that controls the country's CCTV system. His wife marie kanker dominates him, and she intends for him to become leader, leaving her as the power behind the throne. In the end,Ed V sends Conrad a videotape of Helen being unfaithful and he snaps, killing her lover Alistair Harper but sustaining a fatal wound from Harper's straight-edge razor in the process. When Helen learns what he has done, she is enraged at the destruction of her plans and leaves him to bleed to death, setting up a video camera connected to their TV so that he can watch himself die marie kanker The ruthless, scheming wife of Conrad Heyer. She uses sex and her superior intellect to keep her husband (for whom she feels nothing but contempt) in line, and to further her own goal of ultimately controlling the country after he becomes Leader. Parallelly, she sleeps with Harper and turns him against Creedy. Ultimately, her master plan collapses and she is last seen offering her body in exchange for protection and food to a semi-drunken gang after being rejected by Finch (whom she hoped would join her in taking over what was left of the Party after her husband, Peter Creedy and Alistair Harper are all killed) . may kanker The abused wife of Derek Almond. When Almond is murdered, Rose becomes depressed and must turn to Roger Dascombe (whom she strongly dislikes) for company and support. She is forced to become a showgirl as a means of supporting herself after Dascombe's death at the hands of V. After Ed V shuts down the surveillance systems, she uses the opportunity to buy a gun and assassinate Adam Susan. derek almond High-ranking official of the Norsefire government. He ran the government's secret police, known as the Finger. He was warned by Finch that Surridge would be the last of V's targets and had run to her house to prevent him, but then was killed by V. Almond is replaced by Peter Creedy. While Almond does not figure heavily in the story, his death sets in motion one of the novel's major story arcs; that of his widow, Rose, who is left penniless and traumatized by the loss of her husband, who was cold and abusive toward her but whom she nevertheless loved. In her grief and desperation, she blames her plight on Norsefire's leader, Adam Susan, and assassinates him at the novel's climax. Also known as "The Leader", Adam Susan heads the Norsefire Party and functions as the official Leader of the country, although his power is largely ceremonial. Susan is in love with the Fate computer system and prefers its companionship to that of his fellow human beings. Susan also expresses a solipsist belief that he and 'God' (referring to the Fate computer) are the only truly "real" beings in existence. He is an adherent of fascism and racist notions of "purity," and genuinely believes that civil liberties are dangerous and unnecessary. He appears to truly care for his people, however, and it is implied that his embrace of fascism was a response to his own loneliness. Before the War, he was a Chief Constable. In the end of the novel, he is assassinated by lee kanker, the widow of one of his former lieutenants lee kanker Larkhill camp doctor whom Ed V kills by lethal injection of an unspecified drug. Surridge, the only one of V's former tormentors who feels remorse for her actions, apologizes to him in her final moments of life.kevin also mentions that he has feelings for her, and he feels maddened at her death and determined to end Ed V's life. lewis prothero The former Commander of "Larkhill", the concentration camp that once held V, he later becomes "The Voice of Fate", the government radio broadcaster who daily transmits "information" to the public. V stops a train carrying Prothero and kidnaps him. He is driven insane by a combination of an overdose of Batch 5 drugs and the shock of seeing his prized doll collection burned in a mock recreation of Camp Larkhill in V's headquarters. He remains incapacitated for the rest of the story. eddy a former friend of ed who along with edd became the eds eddy went on to become a succsefull small bussines man he is thought to be dead by V ed however he is found alive still scamming and he is big much bigger than the smaller old scamming eddy.He joined V eds ressitaince and often asks ed is that you he still scams and lost all his money. edd (edward xaviar mercury) was a former scientist who escaped the fascist governement he hids out in the junk yard with ed know known as ed and eddy he is marveld by eds change and how ed went from a strong dumb kid who hung out in the cul da sac to a herioc hero of justice who kills the fascists with tear gas and knives. sarah V ed s younger sister she survied the death camps with her husband jimmy they currentley hid out in the junk yard jimmy sarahs wife Joery red Joey is the leader of a malicious group of raiders and a former gang leader who rebeled against the fascist governement he curreantley resides in the junk yard with the rebels Keth He is described with a southern accent and the appearance of a hobo.His whole family was murderd by the fascist governement and he seeks revenge. Dr morbar a doctor who joined the rebels to fight the fascist he is a skilled doctor. daniel santiago is a Hispanic man taught in the ways of repair and sheet metal by his father, Gabriel. He lived in a village in mexico named Oaxaca Nueva. when he was 17 his village was bombed by nuclear missles. Daniel and a few others managed to survive. His father wasn't so lucky. Saddened by his father's death, Daniel took some of the fallen scrap metal and forged a battle axe out of it he joined the rebels bishop anthony lillimanThe voice of the Party in the Church, Lilliman is a corrupt priest who molests the young girls in his various parishes. Like Prothero, he worked at Larkhill before being given a higher employment by the state. Lilliman was a priest who was hired to give spiritual support to the prisoners being given Batch 5 drugs. He is killed after he almost rapes Evey Hammond (who is dressed up as a young girl), when V forces him to take communion with a cyanide-laced wafer. domnic stone a former mobster he sided with the fascists mainley because the fascists promised him power he is a high ranking fingerman who is curel and vicous. peter creedy a coarse, petty man who replaces Derek Almond as Security Minister of "the Finger" after the latter's death. He aims to replace the weakening may kanker as Leader, but as part of Mrs. Heyer's plot, Alistair Harper's thugs kill him (Creedy had hired the thugs to bolster the weakening Finger, but marie kanker offered them more). Category:Fan fiction